New Begginings
by Zemfro
Summary: I was attacked by retards and was killed, or so they thought. My new found form was amazing to my eyes. But their worst nightmare. CREPPYPASTA My new character. Zem


**Authors Note: CREEPYPASTA. YES JUST LIKE MY RISE OF THE GUARDIANS OBSESSION IVE GOT A NEW ONE! If you don't know what Creeptpasta is GO LOOK IT UP! If you do know what Creepypasta is I LOVE YOU! Well I kind of made my own Creepypasta soooooo heres the info.**

**Name: Zem**

**Age: 18 (in cat years)**

**Power: Half Cat**

**Group: Creepypasta**

**Phrase: "I'm your worst nightmare"**

**Zem's Story**

Life was ok, when I was mortal that is. Everything was great... until my mother died of THAT SLUT called cancer. Eight years and she had to leave me. I still partly blame myself for her death. I have two older, half-twin sisters, diff dads. Their dad died of diabetes and our mom of cancer... LOVELY! I am Jynelle, but my friends call me JJ, my sisters are Lana and Teva. I had to move a town away living with my dad. While my sissys left back to Ohio, two states away since I lived in WI. Lucky them they were 18 at the time, and I was 10. I had to move against my will to live with my dad. It was lonely living alone with my dad, getting to know new faces. And since I was the new girl I was tormented everyday by classmates. But luckily I found another outcast, Cierra, she was kind of rejected since she broke down to the simplest of words. I looked past the surface and found the inner manga lover she was and accepted it. (Everything past now is not real) I managed to survive seven years at that wretched school, and begged my dad almost every day to take me back to the school I so desperately missed. But after a couple years of trying I gave up. I am a senior now and I love cats, yes, everyone thought I was going to grow up as a cat-lady since I loved my precious fur balls and never had a boyfriend. I even wear a necklace in the shape of a paw around my neck. But I got more demented and crazy over the years.  
-Present-  
After a long day of school, with a bunch of homework and a science project due tomorrow, I started walking home with my one-strap, side backpack over my shoulder. I barely even started down a vacant gravel road when one of the school's pack of retards stepped from the trees to the left and right of me. 'Fuck,' I mumbled, lifting the backpack off my shoulder and placing on the ground to the right of me. Two were to the left of me and one was to the right. "Look what the cat dragged in," said one of the boys to the left. "Fuck off." I said in response. "Ooh, still feisty." the one to the right said. Pulling a jack-knife out of his back pocket and flipping it open, I noticed the others did the same. I then bent down pulling out a small hatchet in my almost knee high, jet black, with red laces, boots. I pulled off the sleeve and let it drop to the ground, tossing the hatchet in the air and catching it by the handle, eyeing the retards. I had begged my dad to buy me a small hatchet when i was in the ninth grade. And when he did I trained with it every day when I came home from school on a dead tree. I had learned the most deadly ways to use one and I guess now the training added up. They started to circle around me, waiting for me to pounce, or for one of the others to build up the courage to make the first move. THREE, TWO... ONE! I thought as I chucked the hatchet at one of the boy's legs. 'Direct hit' I thought as I watched him fall back holing his leg, pain glazing his face. The others looked at their friend then back at me, furious with a sliver of fear. They both lunged at me; I kicked one in the stomach, and punched the other in the face, knocking him out cold. I shook my wrist and looked at what I had done. 'Nicely done' I thought as i closed my eyes and thought about what to do now. As I opened my eyes due to hearing a noise, I was a bit startled as the one boy I kicked in the stomach now stood in front of me as he had his jack knife in hand. I could tell from the lust in his eyes that he wanted revenge. He swung his blade and everything went hazy for a second, then I started chocking on a liquid. My hands flew to my neck, and when I pulled them away to look at them, they were covered in blood. I collapsed to the ground. Still choking on my own blood, everything started going fuzzy as I felt stinging all over my face. Then there was nothing, the blackness surrounded me but I didn't feel afraid. Everything was black and cold until a booming voice said that made me dizzy. "It's not your time" My eyes fluttered open, well one of them did. As I sat up my hand found its way to my eye that didn't open, but once I touched it all the memories of before came flooding back to me. I stared off somewhere as I re-watched the memories. My hand was now touching my face, feeling sharp pains here and there. I glanced around but everything was different, I looked up hoping to find the sun, but was greeted by the moon. 'It's night but I see everything as clear as day, like I'm wearing night vision goggles or something. I then felt something move behind my back. I turned to see what it was but only saw trees. I looked down and saw a grey fluff coming from where my tailbone is, 'A TAIL?!' I thought as I tried to move it, it moved... it WAS mine. 'WAIT if I have a tail...' I trailed off as I saw my hands, the original nails were replaced with one inch long black cat claws. 'Wait,' I thought for a moment 'if I have a tail and claws, I must be PART CAT!' there was one part of me that squealed with excitement and another part questioned why. My tounge ran over my teeth and sure enough there were some preatty sharp teeth in there. My hands went to the side of my head, 'no ears there' I thought as I moved my hands up the side of my head until I reached where the ears had moved. 'WICKED!' I thought. Then the sudden realization hit me 'Why am I still alive?' But I was interrupted as a four wheeler speed in the distance. I looked over at the big lights coming my way. It stopped next to me.  
**Authors Note: WELL?! How was it? I personally love it. SOOOOOOOOOOO there's the first chapter. STAY TUNED! Cherry Top Out!**


End file.
